


The Things That Are Ridiculous Include Hope

by liquorish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by No Homo by RemainNameless; which, among other aspects, coasts back and forth between hilarious and heart wrenching in incredibly sneaky ways. Be warned that it is a work in progress, although it seems to update almost enough for my impatient self. This poem presumes to portray the perspective of said story's Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That Are Ridiculous Include Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Homo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148039) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



The Things That Are Ridiculous Include Hope

it has to do with  
whichever demon  
is in charge of showing  
the appropriate times for  
repetition of good deeds  
to the sinner.

It has to do with  
not knowing even a thing or two about the soil  
of your own garden.  
What do you need  
to do  
to make sure  
flowers come along, at some point?

Because  
at some point we're going to  
break open;  
because  
because,  
at some point,  
I'm going to die of  
your repetitions.

**Author's Note:**

> Pablo Naruda!


End file.
